


Back home

by Anox



Series: Rilaya [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Arguing, Car Accidents, Cats, Drama, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anox/pseuds/Anox
Summary: Maya and Riley finished school and moved back to America to go to university.They have been back for about three years and not everything stays a s perfect as before.





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> So, let's see how long this thing is going to be...
> 
> Have fun and if you have any wishes for the next chapters just let me know. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Maya have a sweet moment when Riley gets home after grocery shopping.

"We did it!", Riley screamed and jumped into her girlfriend's arms.  
"Hell yeah!", Maya smiled and placed a kiss on the other girl's cheek.  
"So? What should we do now?"  
"Well, I know we haven't really talked about this but I kind of want to go to university and study arts... and I would love to do that back home..."  
"You want to move away? Now?", Riley said looking at the blonde in shock.  
"I would want you to come with me... so... what do you think?"  
"I would love to!", Riley squealed and kissd her girl.

That was three years ago.

\------------------  
Now: 

"Honey, I'm home!", Riley yelled as she put the mail on the coffee table and made her way into the kitchen to put the groceries away.  
She got no response which wasn't strange since Maya was probably painting and not able to notice anything else.  
She finished her task and walked into the small atelier where she found the love of her life sitting in an old armchair fast asleep. Riley got closer and took a look at the project the blonde must have been working on.  
And what she saw brought tears to her eyes.  
It was a portrait of the brunette while she was laying on the bed naked only covered with a thin white bedsheet.  
The sun was illuminating the whole room and the scene seemed to be alive.  
It showed her messed up hair in all detail and the satisfied and loving look she had given Maya.  
They just had moved into the small apartment and finally had some time alone without her snooping parents, so they spent the whole night exploring each other after being together for what seemed like an eternity.  
She remembers every moment of that night, every touch and kiss.  
At first they were careful not sure what to do but soon they just gave into their desire and stoped thinking.

"Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in.", Maya whispered sleepy and rubbed her eyes. Startled Riley turned around to look at the blonde.  
"Hi sleepy-head, have you eaten anything today?"  
"I had some coffee this morning and....", Maya thought for a moment before shaking her head no.  
"You should take better care of yourself!", Riley said and extended her hand so she could help Maya get up.  
Maya took it but instead of getting up she pulled her girlfriend onto her lap and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.  
"That's what I have you for!", she smiled and kissed Riley again this time with more passion.  
"Hi!", Riley whispers against soft lips.  
"Welcome home!"


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have some "dinner".

"So, how was your day?", Maya asked while she watched Riley start cooking them some dinner.  
"It was great! One cat finally got her kittens and they are just the cutest! Just four little balls of furr.", she answered while cutting some vegetables and dropping them in a pan.  
"I hope you took pictures! Was it Stella or Luna giving birth?"  
"It was Luna. Stella still has a few days.", Riley turned around to look at the blonde, "How does some rice with the vegetables sound? Or would you prefer some pasta?"  
"Hm.... rice is okay with me.", Maya got closer.  
Riley lifted her hand in warning:" You are better not going to do what I think you want to!"  
"Why not?", the blonde askedwith a sheepish grin.  
"You are going to kiss me and we both know that we will end up either on the floor or on the counter. So we won't get any dinner and we'll have to order in some pizza or Chinese food because we'll be ro exhausted to cook anything!", while Riley said that Maya ended up standing directly in front of her.  
"I don't care...", was all Maya whispered before pulling the other girl closer by her hips and kissing her.  
At first Riley tried to resist but soon she opend her lips to let the searching tongue inside.

Soon they were pulling on each others clothes in the need to feel more skin.  
Suddenly Maya pulled away and with a big evil smile she said:"I thought you wanted to make us some dinner?!"  
Riley just looked at her in disbelieve.  
"I am not going to hold you back honey, so I'll be preparing the table.", the blonde continued and turned to get some plates.  
"Are you serious right now?!", Riley yelled and grabbed her girlfriend by the arm to turn her back around.  
"Why honey? I thought that is what you want?", Maya raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't care about dinner! We can just order in something!", were her final words before pressing herself back against the blonde and sealing their lips in a bruising kiss.

They ended up on the counter and finally on the floor on top of their clothes. They were next to each other, Maya on her back and Riley on her side looking at the blonde.  
"I love you, Maya Penelope Hart!", Riley whispered and gave her girlfriend a small peck on the cheek.  
"Hmmmm. I love you too!", came a sleepy respond.  
They fell back into a comfortable silence but it didn't take long until the grumble of a stomach could be heard.  
Both girls laughed.  
"Well, we should definitely eat something.... what do you want? Chinese, Pizza or Mexican?", Riley asked and reached for her mobile phone.

"Pizza!", the blonde answered and enjoyed the view as a naked Riley got up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they have real dinner now and talk some. 
> 
> So you won't get lost: Riley workes in a "cat house" where found cats and dogs live until a new home can be found. Lucas is a veterinarian there and he and Farkle sre the ones how started it.   
> Maya has some clients she works for, she paints on the walls of children's rooms or whatever room you want. Or she'll help you with your decorations. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy that.  
> Please leave a comment what you think. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> Have a nice day! :)

"Come on. We have to get up and pull some clothes on before the Pizza gets here.", Riley said slipping out of the tight embrace she was caught in.  
After ordering an extra large pepperoni pizza both girls had settled down on top of their bed in each other's armes sharing soft kisses and featherlight touches.

"Ugh... I don't want to! I love being naked with you! ", Maya pounded while she had to watch her girlfriend pulling on sweatpants amd a top. "At least she didn't put on underwear...", she thought getting up as well and grabbing some shorts and a shirt.  
And right on cue the bell rang.  
The payed the pizza-guy and headed into the living room settling down on the couch, pizza placed on the coffee table.

"So! Tell me more about the kittens!", Maya demanded taking a big bite of the greasy pizza slice.

"They are just perfect. So small that you can hold them each in one of your hands. Lucas says that they are all healthy.", Riley smiled startjng to eat her own piece of pizza.  
"Yeah... Huckelberry is doing a great job with all those cats and dogs. Do you think you could take some pictures of those little ones so I can put them on your webside?"  
Riley looked at her girlfriend in confusion. Usually Maya would take the pictures and no one else was allowed to take that from her. So why should Riley do it?  
"Okay Peaches.... but why? That's your job and you always say that no one gets the right angle or light to make the perfect pictures."  
"I always say that because it's the truth! Well, I can't do that this time because I have to meet with a new client. The one I told you about last week? She just changed the schedule and wants to meet up with me tomorrow.", Maya answered and reached for ther third slice.  
"You mean your mystery client the one you won't tell me the name? I still think it's Ellen DeGeneres by the way and if you don't correct me I will keep thinking that."  
"I won't correct you so you might get a hint of who she is and that you think Ellen would hire me is really cute.", Maya leand forward and gave Riley a quik peck on the lips.   
"Okay. I'll take the pictures and show them to you but if you don't like them it's not my fault!"  
"It could never be your fault!"  
They kept eating in silence for a few more minutes until only a quarter of the Pizza was left. And if you believe it or not Riley ate way more than Maya.

Now Maya was sitting comfortably leaning against the armrest while Riley sat between her legs back to the blonde's front.   
"So did anyone adopt a cat today?", Maya asked playing with a strand of brown hair.  
"Yes, three got adopted today. Grey Harry, Babygirl and Sheldon Cooper!"  
"You mean I can't go through the cat house anymore yelling "Shelly! Get your butt right here!"? ",said the blonde in disappointment.  
"No peaches you can't do that anymore but you get to name one of the little furrballs!"  
"Alright!"  
"It's your own fault that Sheldon got adopted, the new owners said that they fell in love with his pictures."  
"Like I fell in love with your pictures of purple cats."  
Riley turned around so she could look at Maya's face and all she saw was love, so she leand up and kissed her girl.  
"I love you!", she whispered between kisses.  
"I live you too! But if you don't stop doing that I'll have to take you and take you into our bedroom because a girl can only take that much."  
They kept kissing and Riley's hands started to wander around, slipping under the blonde's shirt and caressing the defined muscles.  
"So take me!", Riley demanded.

That was all Maya could take. She seperated herself from her girl and got up.   
She took Riley's hand and pulled her from the couch into her arms.   
Kissing and stumbling they made their way to the bedroom where Riley let herself plop down on the soft mattress.   
The brunette watched as Maya started to undress slowly until she was standing infront of her completely naked.   
"You are wearing to many clothes! Off with them!", Maya demanded and Riley loved to follow that order and started undressing herself.   
Maya groaned at the sight befor her and started to kiss her way up until she could kiss that sinful mouth again. 

That evening both girls didn't leave the bed anymore and after some rounds of lovemaking they collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep holding each other.


	4. The Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya sees her workplace for the first time

The next morning Maya got up early, after packing a small bag with all her materials she stood in the kitchen preparing some breakfast. The wooden tray filled with pancakes, some fruit salad and two mugs of coffee she made her way back into their room where Riley still laid sleeping.  
"Good morning sleepy-head.", she said sitting down on the edge of the bed. Riley didn't wake but stirred in her sleep.  
"I have here some yummy pancakes and if you don't want them.... well I would be forced to eat those delicious round pallets of joy all on my own!", Maya continued this time a little bit louder and it had the desired effect.  
"You wouldn't dare to eat my pancakes!", Riley replied sleepy and started to sit up which only led to her sitting completely naked leaned agains the headboard.  
All Maya could do was stare.  
Of course it didn't go unnoticed and like the tease Riley could be some times, she started to stretch. A small warning grumble came from her girlfriend: "If you don't want me to take you right now you sbould stop that."  
"What do you mean peaches?", Riley asked innocently but didn't try to cover her body.  
"Now give me my food!", she demanded.  
"You drive me crazy! You know that, right?"  
The tray was placed on Riley's lap who grabbed a grape and popped it into her mouth.  
"Oh I know love."  
They started their breakfast and Riley groaned now and then driving Maya completely nuts.

"Oh my god! That was delicious! ", Riley said dipping two fingers into the syrup that was left on her plate.  
"I am glade you liked it.", Maya watched as her girl started to lick the sweet substance off her hand.

The moment was ruined when the brunette suddenly turned around to look at the clock.   
"Maya, you're late!!", Riley said but her girlfriend was lost in her thoughts.   
"MAYA", she tried again this time grabbing the other woman by her shoulders. Instead of getting up Maya lurched forward to capture Riley's mouth in a deep kiss.  
"We can't!!", Riley pushed the blonde away who looked sad that she lost the contact.   
"Oh Peaches, I would love to spend the whole day with you in our bed but didn't you say that you'll meet up with wour client at 10 a.m?"  
This time Maya looked at the clock realising that she was indeed late for her meeting.   
"Fuck!", she exclaimed and jumped of the bed, "Sorry, I got to go! I love you honey!"  
And then she was gone and Riley let herself fall back into the pillows with a big smile. 

\----------------------------

"I'm sorry! I know I am late...I lost track of time.", Maya said as the door was opend.   
"Oh, no problem dear! Come in."  
"Thank you!", she stepped into the house.   
"Do you want something to drink or eat?"  
"No thank you. Where can I put my things?", she asked looking around.   
"Just follow me please."  
Her client walked infront of her leading her into a big empty room with white walls and windows almost as high as the room.   
°I would like you to create a beautiful world here. You can design it how ever you want. you can even decide which furniture should be placed here. I trust your instinct.°  
°Really? Wow that is great! I know exactely what this room needs!", Maya put her bag down and walked around her hand softly stroking over the walls.   
"I thought so. Well, if you need anything just call. I'll be going now.°  
°Alright. Thank you again for this opportunity. I won't let you down!°  
°I know you won't.°

\-----------------------------

°Hey Riley", Lucas said as the brunette stepped into the cat-house.   
°Hello. How are the kittens?°  
°They are doing just fine but I fear that Stella isn't doing so good today. The little ones might come today.°  
°Oh no! That is way to early! Will they even have a chance?°, Riley asked placing her things into her locker.   
°There is a really slight chance but all we can do is hope.°  
°Is it okay if I spend the day looking after her? Elisa can help you in the practice right?!°  
Lucas looked at her and answered:°Of course! I would have asked you anyway.°  
°Thanks! So, I'll be in the backroom.°  
She left to find Stella. 

She found her lying on a big pillow sleeping and got down to sit next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley wants to spend the night sitting next to Stella but everything comes different.

Riley spent the rest of the day sitting next to the birth giving cat controlling every second how the little one was doing. Finally around six p.m. the first kitten was born and soon the next followed. They were small since they came early but that only made them cuter.  
At nine p.m. Stella finally had all her kittens, five little balls of fur.  
"Oh my! You guys are the cutest! You did a great job Stella!", Riley said taking a picture of the new family with her phone.

@Peaches: Hey Love! I know it is late and you might be sleeping already but I will stay at the cathouse tonight. Stella got her kittens and I don't want to leave her alone. I will see you tomorrow! I love you! <3  
P.S. Here is a cute pic of the little ones. :*

Only a minute later she got an answer.

"OH MY GOD! They are purfect! :) I won't be home either tonight. It got really late while I was working and my client didn't want me to go all the way home on my own and said I should stay in her guestroom. I love you too honey! <3 Sleep well!  
P.S. No one uses P.S. really these days. :D"

At first Riley smiled but it soon faded. "So Maya is going to sleep at that mysterious client's house? She hates sleeping somewhere else! Why would she agree to spend the night there?", she said out loud and looked at the tried cat expecting her to answer.  
Stella didn't even blink.

  
"Oh you are right! I probably think to much about this! She wouldn't be even consider her client. She loves me plus I think it must be a man. Well, a very rich man but still a man!"  
She reread Maya's text and her blood froze as she realised what her girlfriend had written.

"It's a woman! The client said she should stay in HER guestroom!", she exclaimed grabbing her phone thight.

@Peaches: You are staying over? That's really nice of HER... Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

Befor Riley could overthink the text she sent the message.

"Shit! What did I do?", her thoughts went wild with regret and fear of an answer.

Her phone vibrated signaling an incoming message: "Are you jealous? If it bothers you I can still go home but I promise you don't have to worry! :*"

"What should I do now, Stella? If I say that I want her to go home she'll think that I don't trust her and if I say she can stay I won't be able to get any rest tonight or worse she thinks I don't care..."

A single tear started to make its way down her red cheek. She looked at the clock it was almost 10p.m.

@Peaches: It is late... better go to bed - SENT

It only took a few seconds for a reply. "Honey, I realise that it bothers you. I love you! I only love you now and forever! I'll come home. <3"

Now Riley was really crying. How was she so lucky to have such a perfect girlfriend who understood her even without any words.

@Peaches: You don't have to but thank you! Pick me up at the cat house? I love you more! <3"

"I am on my way! See ya!"

Carfully Riley got up feeling a slight pain in her legs from sitting in the same position for to long. She grabbed her stuff and started to close everything so no one could break in. It took her 15 minutes than she settled down in the waiting area.


	6. Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya finally arrives but ther is no happy ending.

Thirty minutes later there was a slight knock on the front door. Riley got up and opened it so Maya could step in.   
"Hey Honey! Are you ready to go?", Maya asked placing a soft kiss onto her girlfriend's lips.   
"Yeah. Let's go home!", Riley took Maya's hand and was about to leave when a quiet meowing came from the backroom.  
"The kittens?", the blonde asked and turned towards the noise.  
"Yes... I'll be right back. I just wanna check on them again." 

Riley walked into the backroom and kneeled down next to the box where Stella was laying with her kids.   
"Hey buddy. I'll be heading home.", she said reaching to pet Stella one last time but froze when the cat wasn't moving.  
"MAYA!", she yelled scrambling away from the box.  
"Riley? Is everything okay?", Maya asked when she ran into the room where she found her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. Fast she got down next to Riley pulling her into a warm embrace.   
"What happend?"  
All Riley could do was point to the box where the soft sound of the kittens asking for her mother came from.  
"I'll be right back", Maya said and crawled closer to the box where she saw Stella.   
"Oh Honey! I am so sorry!"   
Riley found herself back in her girlfriend's arms. 

She didn't know how long they were sitting like this but at some point Lucas entered the room. When Maya called him she didn't know. All she knew right now was that Stella was dead and her little kittens had no mother. It broke her heart. 

"It's my fault.", was the first thing Riley said as she was lead out of the room to sit in the waiting area.   
"No Honey!", Maya replied and got down infront of her.  
"It is! If I hadn't asked you to come home I would have stayed with her! I could have..."  
"There is nothing you could have done. If you hadn't asked me to come home you would be here alone right now and I am SO glad that you are not!" 

Lucas walked up to them looking sad.  
"What is with the kittens?", Riley asked.  
"There is a slight chance that they make it but since they came early and don't have their mother... I am afraid that..."   
"NO! I will take care of them!"   
"Riley, ...", Maya started but the brunette looked at her with pleading eyes.  
"Maya... I have to do this! I can do this! So let me, please.", turning to Lucas she said,"I'll take them. Can you fill a bag with things I'll need? And I'll be taking some of my vacation days."  
"Alright... but as soon as anything is wrong you'll call!", he said and left to pack some things.

"Honey, you sure you can take this? Those are five little beings..", Maya asked but stoped talking as soon as she saw her girlfriend's face.   
"I am sure! I am going to be the best mother those little guys ever knew."  
"Yes you are!", Maya leaned in an kissed her girl. She let all her love and support flow into that little gesture. 

Lucas came back with two bags full of catmilk pulver for newborn, some blankets, and a heating lamp.   
"This should be enough for at least four days. I will come over in three days to check on them and bring some more supplies."  
"Thank you! I will take good care of them. Promise!", Riley got up and walked over to him giving him a small peck on the cheek.  
Riley took the bags as Maya did the same and whispered into his ear:" Thank you huckleberry."  
To Riley she said:"I'll get the little ones.", and disappeared into the backroom.

"Did she just give me a kiss?", Lucas asked looking stunned.   
"Yeah. That's something special.", Riley smiled.  
"It is."  
Maya returned with a cardboard box.  
"You ready Honey?"  
"Yeah, let's go home please."  
They said their goodbyes to Lucas and made their way to the Subway station.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet Chapter.

It was almost half past eleven when they finally got home. Riley placed the bags on the kitchen counter while Maya went into their bedroom. She placed the box onto their bed so she could set up an improvised nest where the little ones would sleep. She put some pillows into a circle in the middle of the bed knowing Riley would get no rest unless she new the kittens were alright.   
She placed some old towels down and carefully took each kitten and laid it down. After wards she took a soft blanket and draped it around them.  
Just as she finished Riley entered the room with some milk bottles.   
"Wow! I never thought you would know how to do something like that...", she said sitting down on her side of the bed.  
"Well, i love impressing you over and over.", Maya answered and got closer to press a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips before she got up and went for the bathroom.

After a few minutes she returned wearing a pair of boxer-shorts and a top and slipped into the bed under the sheets.   
Riley noticed how tired she was and could see that her lover was even more tired. "Thank you for being there for me tonight.", she whispered but Maya had already fallen to sleep, so she got up to get changed as well.   
When she slipped into the bed she looked at the five sleeping kittens and then to Maya.   
"Welcome in your new family! We love you guys.", she whispered and smiled softly while she drifted of to sleep.


	8. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice time together in the morning.

The next morning Riley got up early preparing a lovely breakfast for her girl and the little guys. She returned finding Maya leaning against the headboard with all five kittens on her chest softly speaking to them.  
"You know we are your mums now and we'll make sure that nothing will ever happen to you... what should we name you? Blacky would be nice for my black little beauty. And Tiger seems right for you with those stripes..."  
She continued thinking about names while she pointed at each kitten. Riley took a minute to watch her girlfriend before stepping in and saying:"I love those names."

Maya gave her a shy smile before patting on a spot next to her.  
Riley followed the silent offer and laid down after placing the tablet filled with breakfast at the end of the bed.  
"So... will you give me one or two of them or do I have to beg?", Riley asked sheepishly.  
"Hmmm... I kind of like it this way", Maya said grinning like an idiot as one special little guy tried to crawl up to her chin.  
"Welll, you might like it but it's not fair! So give them to me!", the brunette demanded reaching out to snatch one kitten.  
Laughing Maya took one and set it down on Riley's lap.  
"There! One for you and the rest for me"  
"Oh you are soooo generous! Give me at least one more! "  
"I might but what will I get in return?"  
Riley leand forward and placed her lips next to Mayas ear befor whispering:"You'll get whatever you want."  
She bit softly down on Maya's earlobe and nibbled on it until a soft moan escaped her girlfriend's mouth.  
"That is so not fair!", Maya groaned and placed another kitten onto Riley's lap.  
"I know but you love me so it's okay.", Riley pressed her lips on Maya's and gave her a deep kiss befor settling down against the headboard.

"So what are the names of those two?", Riley asked softly stroking the kittens.  
"Well that orange one you got there is Foxworthy and that white one is Snow."  
"Thats beautiful! Foxy and Snow."  
"Yeah. I hoped you'd like them.", Maya smiled.  
"And the names of those three? ", Riley asked pointing on the kittens on Maya's chest.  
"Well this black and white one is Blacky, that little one who tries to get on my face is Tiger and that completely back baby there is Gorthad."  
"Gorthad? Where did that come from?", Riley asked gently stroking the kitten.  
"Promise that you won't laugh.", Maya demanded.  
"I promise. So tell me already."  
"You know Farkle was always this geek and before he had Smackle he wrote a poem for me. I didn't understand a word because it was written in elvish so I started to research each word. I must admit it wasn't bad. So I looked up the words to give him a proper response and I kind of liked the language.", Maya shrugged before she continued, "I sarted to teach me the language and I found that one word I can't get out of my head. Gorthad. "  
"Wow! I never knew you did that... why didn't you tell us?", Riley asked feeling a little hurt to find out that her girlfriend kept something like that from her all those years.  
"I was afraid you might think that I am a nerd and I didn't want to be in the focus.", Maya admitted playing with one of Tiger's paws.  
"I understand. Well I shouldn't be suprised you were always good at learning languages like spanish... so, what does Gorthad mean?"  
"It means hill grave. I know it's not a beautiful thing but I...", Maya couldn't finish explaining because suddenly Riley's mouth was on hers.  
"It is beautiful just like you.", Riley whispered against soft lips .

Suddenly the alarm went off destroying the moment completely.  
"Why?", Maya groaned and hit snooze.  
"Since the moment is ruined how about breakfast?", Riley asked reaching for the tablet.  
"No... I want to continue...", Maya said sulky.  
"I know but I can name you five other good reasons why we can't. "  
"Is it going to be like this from now on? Because if that's the case I might have a problem with that."  
"Don't be silly. We can do anything we want when they are sleeping.", Riley offered a mug to her girlfriend.  
Maya took a big sip of it befor giving it back.  
"That's what they all say and you wanna know what happens then? NOTHING!"  
"You are so over dramatic...", Riley laughed and placed a slice of bread infront of Maya's mouth waiting for her to take a bite before taking one herself.  
"Delicious! ", Maya groaned and took another bite of the offered food.  
They finished their breakfast in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

After they finished their meal they fed the little guys.  
"There you go Foxy.", Riley said as the kitten started to drink.  
"That's the last one right?", Maya asked softly rubbing Blacky's belly.  
"I think so. We had Gorthad, Tiger, Snow and Blacky... that's everyone."  
"Thank god I feel like I could go back to sleep now."  
"We are not finished yet.", Riley said and Maya looked at her in confusion.  
"We have to make sure that they do their business... they are to young to control that so normaly the mother would help them...", the brunette explained.  
Maya's face turned slightly green.  
Foxy finished and Riley placed the bottle down.  
"I'll do it so you can get ready for work.", Riley offered.  
"Work? Oh fuck! I completely forgot about that!", Maya exclaimed looking at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost nine o'clock.  
"You don't have to panick you still have more than an hour to get there.", Riley tried to calm her girlfriend who placed her three kittensnext do the other two and jumping out of bed almozt falling over her own feet.  
"I told her that I'll be there early around nine because I didn't get everything done yesterday. "  
"Why didn't you tell me? I would have woken you up sooner!", Riley asked.  
"I completely forgot with everything going on...", Maya explained and vanished into the bathroom.  
Riley watched when Maya returned changing clothes as fast as possible.  
"I am sure she'll understand."  
"Yeah.. she might but I don't want to start like yesterday."  
Maya walked towards her girlfriend who was still sitting on the bed. She leand down and gave Riley a passionate kiss.  
"I'll see you later. Love you!", she whispered and turned to leave the room.  
"I love you too! Be careful! ", Riley answered and then Maya was gone.

\--------------------------------------

As the doorbell rang Maya looked at her watch. It was almost half past nine.  
"Damn it! ", she cursed.  
The door opend and her klient looked at her with a soft smile:"Good morning. I am glad that you are alright. It was pretty late yesterday and I didn't hear anything from you so I got a little worried."  
"Good morning. Oh I am sorry, I completely forgot to send you a text.", Maya said and stepped inside.

"No problem. I am just glad that everything is alright. ", said the woman with a soft voice closing the entrance.  
"So... I'll be in the room then... if that's okay.", Maya started walking deeper into the building.  
"Befor you do that could you please help me with something?"  
The blonde stopped and turned around: "Sure!"  
The client went first leading Maya towards the master bedroom.  
"Later this evening I have to attend a charity event anf I am not sure what to wear. And since I really like your style I thought you could help me find the perfect dress."  
"Alright! Let's do this!", Maya exclaimed when she stepped into the wardrobe to look through the dresses.  
She came out of the closet again holding a short black dress in her left and a boodred dress in her right hand.  
"Could you try those on please? I have to see them befor I can decide which one you should wear."

"Of course. ", the woman said starting to undress right in front of Maya who turned around as fast as possible.   
"I am sorry. Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"  
"No that's not it. I just have a girlfriend as you know and it wouldn't be right to watch you. Just tell me when you are done please."  
Maya didn't turn around until the client gave her the okay. Dressed in the short black dress the woman looked stunning and Maya needed a moment to catch her breath before she could state her opinion.   
"Wow! You look amazing! You should put your hair up if you wear this."  
"Thank you.", the woman gave her a soft smile befor taking her hair in one hand to put it up in a messy bun.  
"Just like that!", Maya exclaimed.  
"Let me try the other one now."  
The blonde turned around again she could here the fabric of the dresses as they where changed. 

"Could you maybe help me with the zipper?", her client asked steping closer.  
As Maya turned around they were standing very close together and suddenly the air seemed to leave the room.  
"Y-yeah.... turn around.", she stammered.  
The client did as she was told and pulled her hair out of the way. Maya started to pull the zipper up closing the dress.   
"Alright! All done!", she said as she finished her job.  
The woman infront of her turned back around letting her hair dropp in the process.   
"You should keep it up.", Maya smiled and grabbed for the soft hair.  
Their toes almost touched and as the blonde gathered every single strand of hair her breath hitched.   
The woman infront if her was more then stunning and suddenly said woman leand in pressing her lips against Maya's.


	10. Just a second

Maya just had a second to react. She put her hands on the other woman's shoulder and pushed her away.  
"Stop! I am sorry but we can't do that.",Maya said as she stepped backwards to get some distance between them.  
"You are right... I am sorry.", the woman said, "I just couldn't resist." Trying to catch her breath and to find some sens in what happend Maya turned around to walk up and down while she babbled on: " I am really flattered... I have a girlfriend one that I couldn't live without..." "I get it. Just calm down! I am afraid that you might blackout if you don't." As if on cue the room started to turn and made Maya dizzy. Suddenly the floor came closer and everything went black. "Oh god! I feel like I got hit by a truck...", Maya groaned and started to sit up. She was in one of the bedrooms of her client's house but couldn't remember how she got there.

Then suddenly everything came back.  
"God NO! " she screamed in her head and got out of bed to grab her things as fast as possible, not noticing the envelope in the pocket of her jacket. She bolted out of the room searching for the exit. "Why the hell is this house so damn huge?!"   
Finally she found the big wooden door and fled into the streets. 

She was wandering around not noticing anything only thinking about how to tell the love of her life that she got kissed by another woman.  
She didn't see the car coming and then she found herself thrown into the air as hard metal collided with her body.  
After what seemed like an eternity she landed on the gound getting the breath knocked out of her burning lungs. She heared the wheels of the car squeak as it speeded of leaving her behind.

She couldn't move everything hurt even opening her eyes seemed to send the most excruciating pain through her spine.   
"Oh god! Someone? I need help here!", she finally heard a woman scream after the ringing had stopped in her ears.  
"I called the ambulance. They should be here ang second." , a male voice said, "Did you see the car? "  
"I saw everything! That poor girl was walking down the street when that car came out of nowhere driving onto the sidewalk..."  
The voice faded everything seemed so far away.  
Sirens somewhere and then there was nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

She was cuddling with her little balls of furr as she got the call. She couldn't move as her heart broke into a million pieces.   
Then she did the only thing she could think of, she called Lucas.  
"What's up Riles?", his happy voice answered.   
"Maya.... she...", tears steamed down her face as the words got stuck in her throat.   
"Riles? What is with Maya? Did anything happen?", he asked worried. She couldn't answer her lungs burned as she tried to breathe but she just wasn't able to get her body to work.   
"Riley! Take a deep breath! You're at home right? I'll be right there! Stay on the phone!"   
She heard him talk to his assistant then there was a door getting slammed.   
Her hand fell down letting the phone drop to the ground.  
Only five minutes later the doorbell rang as she didn't move a key got turned and it swung open to reveal Lucas standing there out of breath sweat dripping down his forehead. 

"Maya! ",Riley yelled and fell into his arms sobbing.  
"Everything is alright! Tell me what happend.", he hugged her and held her shaking body.   
"Accident... hospital...", was all she could say.  
His eyes grew big.  
He took out his phone sendig a quick text to Farkel ald Zay: Come quick! Maya had an accident!  
The reply was immediate:where are you?  
He typed fast:on my way to the hospital. I got Riley!  
"Come on we have to go to the hospital. Do you know which one? "  
"Across town", Riley said emotionless.   
"Alright! Let's go!", he grabbed her hand pulling her after himself only stopping to grabb her jacket and purse.   
\-------------------------------------  
In the surgery   
"Damn it! She is loosing a lot of blood! I can't see where it is coming from!", the surgeon yelled trying to stop the bleeding.  
Finally he found the spot and made quick work closing the hole. Maya's heartrate stabilised and everyone took a deep breath of relief.  
"You are not going to die on my table young lady, do you hear me?!", he said starting to clean up the mess.  
He closed her up so the guys who would place the casts on her could do their job. Her right arme was badly broken if she was lucky she would be able to hold a pen again after some tough physical therapy. Her left eg was broken too but not as bad, it should heal properly and without any difficulties.   
"God that poor young woman... getting hit by a car is bad enough but on the sidewalk?!", a nurse said looking at the blonde, "I just hope they get that guy!"


	12. Some stitches and bruises

Finally they made it to the hospital where Farkel and Zay where waiting.  
"So Lucas, tell us what happened? Maya had an accident?", Zay asked looking at his best friend and then to Riley who just stood there head hanging and silent tears streaming down her face.  
"I don't know anything! Just that Maya is here."  
"So let's find out what happend, shall we?"  
They entered the building going straight to the information center.

"Hello. How can I help you?", the man at the desk asked looking at the group of friends.  
"Hi. We are looking for a Maya Penelope Hart. My friend here got a call saying that she was in an accident?"  
"Okay just give me a second.....", he typed something in his computer before looking back up: "Is this Riley?". He pointed at the brunette.  
"Yes, I am. I... I am the girlfriend.", Riley answered surprising her friends.  
" Okay, you are her emergency contact.... well, Maya got hit by a car and was brought here with some fractures and also some innerbleeding. As I can see here they are still operating on her."  
As the man finished Riley was crying again her boddy shaking. She couldn't believe this! Just a few hours ago she had kissed Maya goodbye and now she didn't even know if she would see her again!  
Her knees buckled but Zay caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Come on Riley. Let's sit down, okay?", he said softly carefully guiding her to the next seat.  
As soon as Lucas and Farkel where sure Riley couldn't here them they asked: "So how does it look? Will she make it?"  
"I can't tell you that but I can tell you that we have the best surgeon working on her. I will inform you as soon as there are any news."  
With that all the boys could do was sitt down next to her friend trying to comfort her.

\-----------------------------------------

"Okay. Miss Hart is stabilized we should really get a CT now to check if everything is alright.", the surgeon said as he finished his last stitch.  
If on cue her heartrate dropped.  
"Oh no! You are not going to die! Paddles! 200." , the doc placed the paddles onto her chest, "clear!"  
Electricity ran through her body but nothing.  
"Again! Clear!"  
Still nothing.  
"230!clear!"  
There it was a heartbeat.  
"Okay people, let's keep a close eye on this one!", he ordered. 

\-----------------------------------------  
They didn't know how long they have been waiting ehen finally a man came closer.  
"Hello! Are you here for Miss Maya Hart?",he asked and without answering everybody jumped up and started asking questions.  
"Alright! Please one at a time."  
"Is she ok?", Riley asked hope in her eyes.  
"She will be. She has some nasty fractures but with the help of physical therapy she will probably be able to use her hand again without too much problems. She also had some innerbleedig which I was able to fix. Her headscanne shows some swelling but nothing to severe. She is still sleeping but should wake up soon." Tears of relief started to run down her face as she heard the news. Lucas put her arm around her as he asked:" Can we see her?" " She lost a lot of blood and won't be able to stay up long and she really get some rest... so, you can see her but please only one at the time." "Alright!Thank you! Would you show us the way?", Zay answered for Lucas. The doc only nodded his head as he turned to lead the group of friends.


	13. Chapter 13

As Riley stepped into the room she took a deep breath. Maya was lying in a big hospital bed all kinds of cables hucked on to her. She seemed so small and lonely. 

"Oh Peaches!", Riley whispered as she got closer to her girlfriend. She leaned carfully over to press a kiss onto the blonde's forehead.  
"I am not going to leave your side! You hear me?!"  
She took a seat next to the bed taking Maya's hand into hers.  
Then she waited.

\------------------------------  
Outside of the room Farkle turned to the doctor.  
"So, what aren't you telling us?"  
The surgeon looked sad. "Well your friend is the victim of a hit and run so the police will be here soon to question her. She lost a lot of bood and at some point we thought we lost her... but that girl in there is a fighter! "  
The three friends looked at each other before Lucas said: "Thank you for not saying anything infront of Riley."  
The doc nodded and left.

"A hit and run.... that's bad!", Zay stated the obvious, "Poor Riley... who knows what kind of damaged that did to Maya..."

"Yeah...I don't know about you guys but I am going to stay here in case that she needs anything."

Of course all three stayed getting some coffee and snacks it was going to be a long night.

\-----------------------------------

Riley didn't know what time it was but the sun started to go down as Maya started to move slightly.  
"Peaches?", Riley whispered getting up to look closer at her girlfriend.  
"Mmmmh... W-where...", the blonde started.  
"Shhhh... save your energy. I'll get the nurse."  
Riley grabbed the remote with the button to call a nurse.  
After only a minute a woman stepped into the room.  
Maya hasn't opend her eyes yet but kept trying to say something.  
The nurse came closer: " Hi there! My name is nurse Betty. Can you tell me your name?"   
Riley watched closely as her girlfriend started to say: "M..maya"  
"Very good! Can you open your eyes for me?"  
Slowly she opened them looking around.  
"There you go! Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"  
Maya shook her head wincing in pain.  
Riley looked up at Betty confused who only rose a hand to signal not to say anything.  
"Alright. That's okay. Can you follow my flashlight with your eyes?"  
Maya did as told without any problems.  
"Very good. So you remember my name?"  
"Ehm... B-betty"  
"Good. Do you want some water?"  
Maya nodded.  
"I'll get you some. We will be right back."  
With that the nurse signalled Riley to get up an come with her. 

As they stepped outside the three boys rose from the ground.   
"How is she?", all the asked.  
"Well she remembers her name which is very good. I am concerned that she couldn't say the last thing she remembers.... I hope she'll remember the next time I ask."  
"What if she doesn't?", Riley asked.  
"She could have amnesia... so she might not remember anything of her life."  
Riley gasped in shock.  
"Before we come to any conclusions let's wait and see if it is just temporary. Now let's get some water."  
The nurse turned and walked away.

"Riley? Are you okay?", Lucas asked as he saw how pale she got.  
"What if she doesn't remember? What if she forgot all about me? About our love?"  
"She wouldn't! Your love is the strongest I know! You two can survive anything!"  
The boys embraced Riley at the same time holding her in the middle untill Betty came back.

"Thank you for staying! You can go if you want to... I know that Smackle is waiting for you and Linda is probably going to cut your head if you don't get home soon and take your shift with little Z' ..."  
"Don't be ridicules Riles... we are staying... Linda knows what happened and brought ous some soup and tea... and Smackle brought some books for Farkle...", Zay cut her short.  
"Now go back in there and be with your girl! We will be right here if you need anything."

\----------------------------------------

Back inside the room Maya was carcully drinking some icewater. As she finished nurse Betty took the cup and placed it on the little table.  
"So Maya are you ready to answer some questions?"  
The blond nodded slowly.  
"Good. Let's start with do you know where you are and why you are here?"  
"Hospital... I got hit by something..."  
"Good! Do you remember what you did before that? "  
"I was at work..."  
Betty looked at Riley to confirm if the statement was true.  
"Alright. Do you know who that is?", she pointed at Riley.  
Maya nodded her head and relief washed over the dank haired girl.  
"That's Riley, my best friend."  
"Good! I'll let you get some rest now and come in later to check on you.", nurse Betty said and made her way out of the room where she informed the boys.

"Hey Peaches!", Riley whispered softly stroking blonde hair.  
"Hey... why are you crying? I'm alright... just some stitches ans bruises.", Maya smiled at her joke.  
"I was really worried! Never do that again!"  
"I promise! So where is Lucas?"  
"He is outside with Farkle and Zay.", Riley answered and moved her head a little to give the direction.  
"what time is it?"  
"Around 10 p.m."   
Maya nodded her head and took a deep breath which made her wince in pain.  
Riley watched her concerned.  
"You should go home... I bet Lucas is tired too."  
"I don't care... I told them they could leave..."   
Maya looked at her in confusion.  
"You should care he is still your boyfriend and I am fine, you don't have to worry."  
Riley stopped moving her hand: "My boyfriend?"  
The blonde just stared at her.  
"Maya he is not my boyfriend!"  
"oh yeah... I forgot... he is your fiancee now...", Maya rolled her eyes.  
Riley grabbed the remote to call nurse Betty back.  
"Hey? What are you doing? You don't need to call nurse Betty... I am fine!"  
Seeing Riley lowerthe remote again she continued.  
"So ... ehm... how do I look? The bruising isn't too bad, right?"  
Confused Riley answered: "You look beautiful! Why?"  
"So when Uncle Boing finally gets here he won't flip out. You know how he is... You shouldbe more careful bla-bla-bla..."  
"Why would he come?"  
"Hello? I am his girlfriend after all so he better shows up!", Maya smiled.  
And with that Riley's heart broke into a million pieces.   
"Ehm... good... I'll go now. Try to get some rest!", Riley got up leaning over her girlfriend to press a soft kiss to her head before she left.


	14. Chapter 14

Riley didn't go home. She took a seat between Lucas and Zay crying her heart out not able to say anything as they awkwardly held her. Finally she fell asleep.  
Not to disturb her Lucas texted: You know what that was about?  
Zay: I have no idea! I have never seen her cry like this  
Farkle: The last time she cried that bad she had to say goodbye to Maya! You guys think something is wrong between them? 

Lucas looked down at the sleeping woman not sure what to do or how he could fix it.  
He never felt this helpless! 

Farkle: I think I look after Maya... maybe she can tell me what happend.

Farkle got up and went into Maya's room.  
"Hey Maya!", he said as he stepped next to her bed.  
"Hi Minkus.", she smiled.  
"So how are you?"  
"Good... you know just some stitches and bruises nothing big. How's Smackle?"  
"She is worried... we all are worried!", he took her uninjured hand.  
She huffed:"Well not all.... it seems my boyfriend can't be bothered to come here..."  
Startled Farkle stared at her.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Ehm.... your boyfriend?", he asked carfully.  
Annoyed she replied:" Why is everyone saying that as if it's a question and I am completely crazy!? Yeah! My boyfriend! Riley's unkle!"  
Her heartrate speeded up letting the machine she was hooked up to beep faster.  
"Okay... maybe I can call him... I will be right back!", Farkle tried to calm her, slowly backing out of the room.

\------------------------------------------

As Farkle returned Zay tipped a short text: So?  
The reply was immediate: she thinks she is together with Riley's uncle! She doesn't remember her relationship with Riley!

Lucas looked at his friends in shock.  
Lucas: We should get a nurse! That's bad!   
Farkle: I'll try finding Betty! 

With a last sad look toward the sleeping brunette he left leaving the three alone.

\-----------------------------------

Finally he found the nurse.  
"Excuse me nurse Betty! I have some questions involving my friend Maya Hart."  
"Alright, how can I help you?",she answered.  
"It seems she is imagining something... she thinks she has a boyfriend, the guy she thought she loved when we were in school.... how is that possible?"  
"Well that is unusual! I am going to call the doc about that!"  
"That would be great thank you!"


	15. Denialing happiness

The doc came as soon as possible.  
He looked at the group of friends sitting infront of the room and shook his head with a smile.  
The boys signalled him to be quiet so Riley wasn't disturbed.  
He nodded and went into Maya's room.  
Lucas typed: I hope he can tell us what's wrong and how to fix it...

\--------------------------------------------

About an hour later he left the room again and came up to the boys and Riley.

"Okay... so she knows who she is and what she does for a living she also remembers her time at school with you. Nurse Betty told me that she thinks that she has a boyfriend so I assume she is her girlfriend, right?", he pointed at Riley.

Riley who just woke up looked down at her hands a tear falling into her lap.  
"Yeah... she is my girlfriend... the love of my life!"  
"Good so you can tell me when exactly you two came together."  
"It was when my mum got a job offer in England and we had to move...", she couldn't say more it hurt too much thinking about their story.  
"Okay.. I see now... she told me you moved away and Lucas went after you. After some years you came back opening a cathouse. That's when you two started to meet again."  
"She came to England... she lived with me in the same room and went every day to school with me... we came back to study... the only thing that's true is that I opened a cathouse but it was Lucas we started to spend time with again."

"I see.... what I can tell you is that the headinjury must have something to do with that mix-up. It seems that she still has deep feelings for you but she denials herself the happiness. Is it possible that you two had a fight or that she felt guilty for anything?", the doc asked.  
"she denials herself to be happy? We were perfectly fine when she left this morning, well yesterday... ", Riley said staring at the closed door as if she could look through it.  
"Alright... You shouldn't worry to much I think it will pass with some time. You just have to give her the time to heal and remember.", with that he left.


	16. Chapter 16

As Riley stepped into Maya’s room again her heart skipped.  
Maya tried reaching the glass of water dangerously leaning out of bed as far as possible.   
“Wait! I’ll help you! Don’t you dare pull any stitches!”, Riley yelled lurching forward to get the glass for her girlfriend.   
The blonde settled back against the big pillow: “Thanks! I almost had it.”  
“No you didn’t … you just almost fell out of bed!”, Riley said softly handing the water over.   
“Whatever!”

While Maya drank Riley looked at her plaster casts. She knew the leg would be okay but she couldn’t imagine a life without drawing for her girl.   
“Hey! Are you even listening?”, she heard Maya say.   
“Oh, sorry…. I was lost in my thoughts… what is it?”

“I asked if you had any luck reaching Josh?”, Maya repeated.  
It hurt… “No, sorry…”  
“He will hear about that for the rest of his life! I know he is busy but he could at least call!”, Maya said pouting.

“So… ehm… have you thought about where you are going to stay when you get released?”, Riley asked carefully not to anger her friend.  
“Probably at my place… I just don’t know how to get up all those damn stairs without an elevator…”, she pointed at her leg.  
“Well, I thought about it and you could come and stay with me… you know I could take care of you since Josh is on some kind of worktrip…”  
“Have you talked to Lucas about that? Is he okay with me staying with you?”  
“Of course he is…”, Riley said looking into Maya’s eyes not letting her pain show.   
Maya smiled. “If it is alright with him I accept your offer! Did the doc tell you when I can leave?”  
Riley chuckled at that: “It has only been a day since you got operated… you’ll have to stay for at least a few more days!”  
“Oh god! You mean I have to lay here not able to do anything? I could do that at your place AND have some fun!”

“You have to be supervised so you don’t pull any stitches or hurt yourself trying to do something… I promise I’ll come over every day and tell you how the little kittens are doing.”, Riley didn’t notice her slip but as Maya looked at her confused she realized what she just said.   
“I mean the kittens I am taking care of… You know where the mother died… I told you about them”  
“Oh yeah… I must have forgotten… sorry..”  
Carefully Riley put her hand on Maya’s :” You don’t need to apologize I mean you were hit by a car!”  
Maya smiled grabbing the brunette’s hand.   
“I am sure you gave them cute names… wanna tell me them again?”  
“They are so cute! Gorthad, Tiger, Snow, Blacky and Foxy! You’ll love them!”, Riley said enthusiastic.   
“Those are great names! How did you come up with Gorthad?”  
“Oh…. Ehm… you did…”, Riley bit her lip. Maya’s eyes locked onto them.   
“I did? Hmm…”, she didn’t look away. 

They stayed like that for some time as suddenly a slight knock came from the door.   
Startled Maya looked up: “Yeah?”  
“Hey… can we come in? We just wanted to see how you were doing.”, Zay said from the door.  
“Yeah, come on in!”, Maya let go of Riley’s hand the sudden cold sending a shiver through the brunette’s body.  
Zay, Farkle and Lucas stepped into the room.   
“So how are you doing?”, Farkle asked.  
“Good… you know the painmeds are a blessing!”, Maya joked.   
The boys smiled.  
“So Lucas… Riley informed me that I can stay with her when I get out of here. Thanks for that!”  
“No problem! You would do the same!”, Lucas said remembering the time he didn’t know where to go and found himself in front of Riley and Maya’s apartment. They didn’t say anything just letting him come inside and sleep on their couch.   
“Yeah… Still thanks!”

“Man, those cases look bad! You won’t even be able to walk! You’ll have to use a wheelchair… I never thought I would see you in such a thing even when we would be old I pictured you jumping around not giving a damn about being too old…”, Zay joked stepping closer to examine her leg and arm.  
“Yeah… They suck! I just hope I can use my hand again… The doc said I’ll have to do some physical therapy before I can try using it again after the cast comes off.”  
Carefully she wiggled her fingertips feeling an excruciating pain shoot through her arm.  
“You’ll rock it! Just like you always do! You are a fighter!”, Riley said smiling at her.   
“Thanks honey”, Maya said. 

It felt like nothing had changed as Riley heard her nickname but she knew it was only a slip and didn’t mean anything. 

“Hey! Does anyone of you know where my clothes are? I mean I had my wallet and everything with me when the accident happened… so where is everything?”, Maya asked into the room.   
“I’ll go and ask nurse Betty maybe she knows.”, Lucas said leaving the room. 

“Well, I have to go too now… Little Z is waiting for his daddy. I’ll come visit you soon!”, Zay said pressing a soft kiss onto Maya’s head.   
“Give that little poopmonster a kiss from his auntie!”, Maya laughed as Zay went out the door.

“So Farkle! I am sure you want to go home to Smackle, right?”, the blonde stated as she looked at her friend.   
“Kind of”, he scratched his head, “she needs to get an update… and I wanted to ask if it would be alright with you if I could bring her your medical record… you know she won’t believe me if I just tell her that you are fine… she needs the facts.”  
“Go ahead Minkus. I have nothing to hide! And say hi from me!”, Maya said chuckling.   
“Thanks! I will and you get better soon!”, with that he left too. 

“So this leaves only you and Lucas when he returns.”, as soon as the words left her mouth the boy stepped into the room carrying a plastic bag.   
“That’s all they could save from your clothes and your personal items.”, he handed the bag over.   
“Perfect! I have to call my boss and tell her that I won’t be able to finish the job on time…”  
She reached inside pulling out her cellphone which signaled her 5 missed calls and 10 missed texts.

“Well someone was desperately trying to reach me…”, she mumbled as she read the first text from her temporary boss: “Miss Hart? I hope everything is alright between us two?”   
The second one: “I am really sorry about what happened. Could we please talk?”  
The next five texts were almost the same.  
“Hmmm… What is she talking about?”, Maya thought.  
She didn’t notice Riley sitting next to her looking at Lucas in concern.  
Text eight: “I am really worried. Could you at least give me a sign that you are alright? I understand that you are mad…”  
Text nine: “It was a stupid mistake. Please say you’ll finish the job I am counting on you!”  
Text ten: “Please say you are okay!”

“Well my boss seems to be really worried… I better send her a text that I am alright.”, Maya said to herself. She tried typing with her left hand but couldn’t touch the right letters.   
“Riles could you maybe write for me?”, she handed over her phone.  
“Alright… what should I write?”, Riley asked looking at the blonde.   
“Just say that I am sorry for not answering earlier and that I am in the hospital but I am okay. I’ll call her in the next few days when I know more…”  
As Riley pressed sent she put the phone down smiling at her girlfriend who looked with disgust at her broken arm. Lucas watched both girls. 

He cleared his throat: “So… I’ll be on my way then… Riley I told Lorie to take care of the kittens while we are in the hospital… You can pick them up whenever you want to at her place.”  
“Thank you Lucas.”, she got up and hugged him. Into his ear she whispered:” For everything!”  
He smiled as they separated with a slight nod goodbye towards Maya he was gone. 

“Soooo… What are we doing now?”, Maya asked expectantly.   
“You are doing nothing… I will get something to eat for us.”, with that Riley was gone too leaving a pouting Maya behind.


	17. Chapter 17

While Riley was gone Maya started looking through the plastic bag on her lap. Her wallet, her jacket and then she saw it, an envelope. Where did that come from? She couldn’t remember having one with her.

With a shrug she opened it to look inside. A letter:

“I am so sorry that I kissed you. I know you have a girlfriend and I never wanted to cause any problems I just couldn’t resist. This letter won’t help but I am sure you will be gone when I return so this is maybe my only chance to explain myself.  
My life, as great as it might seem with everything that I have, is boring and one sided.  
When I met you some color came into it and I felt alive again. You changed me!  
My husband doesn’t care what I am doing as long as I am the perfect wife, so it was easy to employ you and have you paint the rooms of my home.

So I hope you understand why I kissed you and I wish you would return to work for me at least until the job is finished. I promise you will never have to see me again!  
Please don’t say anything to my husband, he will freak if he would know! I could never forgive myself if something would happen to you.”

Maya couldn’t believe her eyes. Her boss had kissed her? Why did she think she had a girlfriend? Nothing made sense.  
She read the text over and over.

Suddenly the door opened so Maya hid the letter underneath the covers.  
“Hey I am back… Nurse Betty said you are only allowed to eat some fruits and bread. So I got you a fruit-salad”, Riley said as she came closer and took her designated spot next to Maya’s bed.  
She had a plastic cup filled with all kind of fruit and a plastic spoon and then she pulled out a small cup full with green jelly. “I smuggled that one so you better not tell your doc.”  
“Oh man! You are the best! I love you!”, Maya said smiling at her friend.

“Wait? I love her?”, Maya thought as she realized what she just said, “It feels so natural to say that…but why?”

She could see in Riley’s eyes some kind of hope but it faded fast.  
“Well I know that you can’t live without your jelly…”, Riley handed the cup over.  
The settled down not saying anything else. Maya tried opening the plastic lid but failed miserably.  
She handed it back over so the brunette could open it.  
Eating was difficult to, so she asked carefully: “Ehm, Riley could you maybe help me with that… I don’t want to bother you with that but I am kind of one handed…”  
With a nod Riley took the jelly and the spoon filling it with the green substance. She leaned over bringing the spoon to Maya’s lips. “Open up wide, Peaches!”  
Maya did as she was told.  
They continued in silence until all the jelly was gone.  
“I never want it to stop”, Maya thought and shocked herself.

After their meal Riley leaned back into the chair her eyes heavy with sleep.  
“You should go home and get some rest.”, Maya said smiling at her sleepy friend.  
“No no… It’s alright… I just need a minute or two…”, with that her eyes fell close and she was out.  
Shaking her head she also leaned back remembering the letter. She pulled it out and put it back into the plastic bag before letting it fall to the ground.  
She could think about what everything meant tomorrow. Now she needed some sleep.  
_______________________________  
“I live here now!”, she said and looked at Riley who just smiled and was about to burst with the biggest “jay” of all time.

The scene changed:  
“We did it Maya!”, Riley was practically bouncing up and down as she laughed and all the blonde could do was pull her in and press her lips to the other girl’s mouth.

Suddenly Maya found herself in a big bed underneath her Riley smiled reaching out to pull her closer.  
“I love you Maya Penelope Hart! I will always love you!”, sweet words whispered into her ear.

Everything went black. Screams and then she just felt pain.  
_______________________________  
“MAYA! Wake up!”, Riley yelled placing her hands to each cheek.  
“What? Where am I?”, Maya asked disoriented as she opened her eyes.  
“There you are Peaches! It was just a bad dream. You were screaming… We are still at the hospital.”, her friend rushed to explain.  
“You were there… we kissed and we… Riley, something is really wrong with me! What does this all mean?”, tears started streaming down her face.  
“Don’t cry! Please! Everything is going to be alright! I promise!”

Maya did the only thing she could think of. She reached out with her uninjured hand pulling her friend closer to press their lips together.  
A spark. This felt so right! Riley moaned and opened her mouth slightly. Maya used it to deepen the kiss not carrying if the brunette had a boyfriend or that she had Josh.

Finally they separated breathing heavy. A tear rolled down Riley’s cheek which Maya wiped away.  
“Why did that feel so right?”, she finally asked.  
“I’ll tell you… but promise you won’t freak out.”  
“Promise.”  
So Riley told her their story and with each word something in Maya shifted ,fell into place.

“…and here we are.”, Riley finished taking a deep breath.   
Maya just sat there in silence.  
“Peaches? Say something!”  
“I-i-I just… I don’t know what to say!”, Maya whispered. Riley leaned forward and placed her hand on Maya’s who pulled away immediately.  
It hurt like hell.

“I am sorry… you should go… I just – I just need some time to think, please”, Maya didn’t look at her, she just sat there staring at the wall.

“Please don’t pull away…”, Riley whispered silent tears starting to run down her face.  
“I can’t… Please I need you to go…”  
“If that is what you really want… but don’t forget that I am here for you!”, Riley got up and went to the door she hoped Maya would say something, would stop her but nothing came. The door fell close behind her and the tears started running as sobs shook her body.

__________________________________________________

All Maya could do was sit there in disbelief. How could she have forgotten? This can’t be true!

She didn’t even notice the tears streaming down her face until a sob broke free and filled her body with pain.


	18. Ghost

As Riley entered the empty apartment she completely fell apart. She had been able to hide her pain during her ride in the subway but now in the silence of her home she couldn’t hold back any longer.

She didn’t remember how long she was sitting on the cold floor by the door when the tears finally stopped running. She felt nothing. Every emotion had left her body.

Even though Maya knew everything now she had sent her away. Riley had hoped after explaining the memory would come back. She had hoped for a stupid happy ending but life doesn’t give you that. There is no happily ever after.

The brunette got up and walked into their bathroom stripping her clothes on her way.  She looked in the mirror over the sink and didn’t know the person who looked back at her. Make-up all messed up and eyes red from all the crying.  
“You look like shit!”, she said and turned around. Stepping into the shower she turned on the hot water. Steam filled the small room and as the first drops of warm water hit cold skin it seemed like the pain got washed away.  Riley just stood there.

\---------------------------------------------------

“You got that Maya Hart!”, the blonde repeated over and over as she tried to sit up straight. Everything hurt.

She almost had it as the door to her room swung open and the nurse stepped in. “What the hell are you doing?!”, she yelled and jumped to help Maya.

“I can’t stand it anymore! I need to do something!”, the patient exclaimed annoyed.

“Well you have to rest! It has only been four days!”, the older woman said fluffing a pillow to put it behind the blonde’s back.  
Yes, it has been four days which means it has been three days since she last seen Riley.

The brunette never returned after their last conversation and Maya couldn’t stand it. She had tried to call after asking Lucas for the number but no one picked up which could only mean two things. Riley was kidnapped by aliens to study her constant happiness and optimism or she just started to ghost on her best friend because she was to hurt to bear being near her.  
Since Maya knew that aliens would never capture the brunette it could only be the other reason why Riley didn’t answer her calls or would come by.

It hurt Maya. She had done a lot of thinking and even without any memories the sound of being the girlfriend of the nicest and cutest girl in the whole world filled her heart with so much joy and love.  
Yeah, she loved that freaking purple cat drawing goofy brunette.

“Nurse Marry when will I be able to leave this hell? I mean I love you all here and I appreciate what you are doing for me but I have to go home and talk to a special someone before it is too late.”, Maya asked showing her best smile

“Miss Hart, I told you yesterday you can leave as soon as you are strong enough and healed enough to be on your own or someone is willing to take you in and take care of you 24/7. So tell me can I get you something?”

Pouting Maya tried to cross her arms which she definitely couldn’t do with the cast on:” No, thank you. I am not really hungry…”

“Oh you have to eat! You only ate a small fruit salad today... You need to get some energy in your body so it can heal faster! How about some Pancakes? I’ll get them for you even if it is dinner time and I don't want to hear a no!”

“Alright… but only a small portion.”, the blonde smiled.

“Good angel. I’ll be back soon so don’t try anything stupid.”

With that the nurse left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya is discharged and finally goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this. I had some personal issues and wasn't able to write.   
> I hope you guys enjoy it .

Days went by and finally Maya was discharged. Carfully Maya made her way through the hallway her right arme placed in a black loop. Walking with her left leg in a cast was a pain in the ass but even if every step hurt she had to get out of this hospital. She had a mission.  
  
At the entrance a few nurses waited to say their goodbyes. Betty hugged the blonde tight and started to tear up. "Don't you dare come back here!"  
"I won't. Thank you for everything!", Maya answered smiling sadly.  
  
She looked back as the taxi drove of bringing her closer to the other half of her heart.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Riley, go home!", Lucas said placing his hands on Riley's shoulders. "You have been here for days working nonstop! Take your kittens home already so they know where they belong."

The brunette knew she should go but as soon as she would step into her appartment she would remember. NO, she could go back now it still hurts too much.

"I'm fine! Don't worry.", she replied faking a smile.

"You give me no choice. ERIC!", he called out. A big guy with long red hair appeared in the room. He was at least two heads higher than Riley and had muscels like a bodybuilder.  
"Hey, what's up boss?", he asked with a deep and rusty voice.

"Take her home... and if she tries anything then carry her. Understood?", Lucas commanded and Eric just knodded. Riley watched in disbelief. How could her friend do that?

"I AM NOT GOING HOME!", she yelled.

Lucas looked at the redhead: "You know what to do."

Eric nodded and grabbed Riley at her hips lifting her up without any problems throwing her over his shoulder and leaving the room while the brunette kicked and screamed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we have to live in a house without an elevator?", Maya thought to herself as she climed up the stairs. Her leg hurt, her arm hurt, everything just hurt.  
"Almost there Maya Penelope Hart!", she said though clenched teeth.  
  
In front of the appartment door she took her keys out trying everyone until she found the right one. With a squeel of triumph she opened and went inside.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"You can let me down! I can walk!", Riley said annoyed. She had stopped fighting ten minutes ago but Eric still carried her around like a caveman.  
"You promise to go home with me without a scene?"  
"YES! Now let me DOWN!"

Finally on her feet again she grabbed her purse from the redhead but figuered he should keep carrying the kittens. They were at the undergroundstation close to her cat house.

The rest of the way to here appartment was silent. Eric never was a big talker and Riley didn't want to talk with anyone so both weren't bothered with it.

"Thank you for bringing me here.", Riley said as they finally stood infornt of her building. He just nodded and handed her the box he's been carrying the whole way.

He waited until she went inside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath she opend the door to her appartment and stopped in her tracks . It smelled like home - like Maya.

Then she heard it. Someone was inside. Scared she placed the box down next to the entrance grabbing the baseballbat they kept there just in case.

"Hello?", she asked carefully.

No answer so she kept going.

Suddenly Maya appeared out of nowhere scarying the shit out of Riley who dopped the batt and jumped in the air like a cat.


	20. Is this the end?

"What the hell! You scared the crap out of me!", Riley yelled.  
Maya just stood there speechless.  
The brunette looked miserable dark rings under her eyes thinner than usual and pale. Her chest rising and falling fast as she tried to calm down.  
"Stop staring!", Riley said picking up the abandoned bat.  
"Sorry I just haven't seen you in such a long time.", the blonde said trying to hold her balance.  
Her friend saw the struggle and quickly jumped in to help.  
"Come on, take a seat."  
They went into the livingroom sitting down on the couch.  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

\-----------------------------------------

"So, ehm, how are you?", Riley finally started.  
"Fine. You know it's just a scratch.", Maya smiled and the brunette couldn't help but giggle at that.  
"Now THAT is what I've been missing."  
In this moment it felt so natural to lean forward an to capture the lips of the giggling girl. Warmth spred through her body as her uninjured hand found it's way into brown soft hair.  
Riley's hands griped onto the front of Maya's shirt trying to pull her closer and to push her away at the same time. They couldn't do this! Nothing was settled. The last thing Riley knew was that Maya doesn't remember what they had.  
"Stop. Please.", Riley sobbed.  
Maya jumped back like she got burned.  
"I-I'm sorry.I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"You didn't.", tears streamed down Riley's cheeks, "We just shouldn't... you know do that."  
"I understand. Well, I should go then.", Maya tried to get up but stoped as she felt a light touch on her arm.

"No, stay... please. Let's talk?"  
"Alright.", she settled back down.  
"So..", both started.  
"You go first.", Maya said.  
"Okay... what do you know? I mean how is your head?"  
"If you are asking if I remember everything the answer is no but I remember enough. I know that being with you makes me happy and uncle Boing could never do that. I know that you are not together with Lucas and that is all I need to know.", Maya answerd.  
Riley just stared at her.  
"That is all you need to know?", the brunette seemed angry at the blondes words, "You forgot! You didn't remember anything about US! I love you and it hurts like hell to know that it was so easy for you to forget."

"Hey! That's unfair. I got hit by a freaking CAR!", Maya looked at Riley starting to get angry as well.   
"Oh yeah... I forgot... but as you said, it's just a scratch, right?!", the brunette said sarcasticly.  
"You know what. I don't recognize you... I came here couse it is the only place I know I would be safe. Where I would get some rest, feel home. It seems that I was wrong.", the injured girl got up and just started to walk away. Tears wanted to escape but she wouldn't cry, not now anyway. Later when she would be somewhere else .  
"Fine! GO!", Riley said tears streaming down her face. So Maya left.   
If she would have looked back she might have been able to see how broken the other girl was but she didn't turn around.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is taking me so long to continue the story... since I don't have so much time learning for midterms I'll try to continue writing as much as possible.

She was gone. Maya just left and didn't even look back!  
Riley couldn't believe it.  
"What did I do?", she asked the silent room.

\------------------------------------------

Of course Riley wouldn't want her back. How could anyone love her that much. Well to be fair, she had thought their love would be strong enough. She had hoped... but hope was for suckers and she would never get what she wished for - a happy ending.  
Since her plan completely failed she had only one place to go.  
As she knocked on the door she could feel her body starting to ache from all the exercise she had walking around. She was tired.

The door opend and a sleepy looking Augie looked at her in confusion.  
"Maya? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Riley?", he asked.  
"Hey... ehm... w-we had a fight.", she started to sob and couldn't get any words out.  
"Oh... alright. Come inside you must be tired. Can I get you something? A cup of tee?"  
Maya went straight to the couch letting herself fall down.  
"Th-thanks. I just want to sleep if that's alright with you?"  
"Of course! You know you can alway come and stay here. I'll just get you something to change and a blanket.  
"Thank you.", she layed down struggeling with her braces to find a comfortable position.  
As Augie returned the blonde was fast asleep so he coverd her broken body.  
"Oh Riley... what did you do that she is so broken?", he thoght.

\-----------------------------------------------

The next morning Maya woke up to a smell of delicious bacon, pancakes and coffee.  
She sat up irritaded as she couldn't figure out were she was.  
She wasn't at the hospital and she wasn't at her apartment.  
Then everything came back to her and she felt a sting in the heart.  
She really fucked up everything.

"Oh, you are awake. I hope the couch was okay to sleep on?", Augie said as he apeard in the door to the kitchen.  
"Good morning. Thanks for letting me stay over."  
"Always. So you wanna have breakfast?  
"I am not really hungry... sorry.", Maya said looking at her hands.   
Augie placed down the plate he was holding and walked over to the blonde.

As he sat down next to her he put his hand on her back, rubbing gently.   
"You worry to much. I bet it wasn't as bad as you think."  
At that Maya started sobbing: "It would be better if I was dead..."  
"Don't say something like that! It's a wonder that you are alive! We were so worried - RILEY was worried!"  
"Yeah, well it feels like a woke up and nothing is right. I don't know anything! And Riley wouldn't be as hurt if I was dead. Sure she might be sad but it would pass...", she couldn't look at Augie who didn't know what to say.   
How could the blonde think like that? Didn't she know that she meant everything to his sister?

\---------------------------------------------------------

Riley woke up and her whole body hurt. She couldn't believe what had happend yesterday.   
How could she let Maya leave. Now everything was over.   
The kittens next to the bed started to meow softly reminding the girl that they were hungry.  
She had no choice but to get up. She was thankful to do something where she wouldn't have to think about anything.

She went into the kitchen to prepare the milk. Riley stopped in her tracks as she saw something that didn't belong there. In the corner stood a backpack which wasn't hers.  
It must be Mayas.

 


	22. Chapter 22

She didn't want to snoop around but the backpack was all she could think about. Riley had tried everything to distract herself she even cleaned the whole apartment.  
"Damn it!" , she cursed as she got down in front of the object that caused her so much trouble.  
Carefully she opened the zipper revealing a bunch of clothes. When she digged deeper her finger hit a hard thing. It turned out to be a notebook.  
"It's not right to read it!", Riley said to herself while her fingertips moved over the cover. Still she needed to feel close to Maya and since the blonde wasn't here this was the only way.  
Slowly she opend the notebook revealing the first page. 

"I found my love, my soul and heart in form of my best friend. She took my breath away with just a smile and fixed everything with her embrace." - it was written over the whole page in all the colors possible.   
  
Riley flipped to the next page.  
It showed a sketch of herself, laying in bed with her hair all over the pillows. As she looked into the right corner she noticed the date. Maya had drawn that over three years ago!  
  
She kept on turning pages.   
Each showing another sketch or some simple lines filled with all the love Maya felt for her. The last entry left Riley speechless.

"This ring is a symbol of my love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We are thunder and lightning a natural force no one can stop. " - underneath was a scetch of beautiful ring with a dark stone in the middle which had silver lines all over. It looked like lightning!

"Oh Maya...", Riley whispered tears filling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the story so far.   
> Please let me know if you have any special wishes . ;)


End file.
